The Wedding Event of the Season
by RyvenSilverflame
Summary: A sequel to "Numb," from Jacob's POV. It's time to give these boys their 'happily ever after.' Jacob/Jasper Now complete with lots of Fluff.
1. The Proposal

-1##Wedding Event of the Season

Ah, you crazy kids, since my last _Twilight_ story was viewed so much I decided to try again with a sequel to Numb. Unlike that story this one will be told mostly from Jacob's perspective, in the first person present tense, and it's a lot more fluffy. I figured that since I'd basically robbed the both of them of the ability to feel, that it would only be fair to reward them with an over the top wedding, bigger even than the canon Edward/Bella nuptials. So, here ya go, another story using characters I didn't create and that I make no profit from.

I: Proposal

I had to do this just right, nothing could be left to chance, not even the slightest dtail. The problem with that is that planning things is not exactly my strong suit; I'm much more of a 'go with the flow' kind of guy. For the millionth time since I'd decided to do this I wished for the ability to see the future, like Alice used to; maybe if I knew the answer in advance the planning would go easier.

Alice, best not to bring her up. We had done a lot of healing since her death a year ago, but there were times when the mention of either her name, or Nessie's, would cause a faint pain in the eyes of my family and friends. So let's just forget I mentioned her, okay?

First things first. At heart I'm also kind of as old fashioned guy; that means that I need to get permission from the parents to ask someone to marry me. Surprised? What did you think we were talking about, the weather? So now I find myself in a brand new outfit, politely ringing the bell of a door that I normally enter unannounced, shying away from a smell that even after twelve years I can't quite stomach.

Of course it wasn't the same house where my possible future in-laws lived when I first met them. That house was miles away in the woods between Forks and the rez town of La Place back in Washington state. This mansion, these types of people almost _always_ live in mansions, was nestled among the rocky cliffs and foggy moors of Newfoundland Canada. Man, if you thought that the Olympic Peninsula was cloudy, you've never seen this place before… where am I?

Oh, yeah, the lady of the house answers the door, looking pretty surprised. "Jacob? You know you don't have to ring here, you're welcome anytime; besides, Jasper is out hunting with Emmett and Rosalie."

I can feel my cheeks heating up, a blushing Indian is something to see! "That's ok, Mrs. Cullen," I mumble. This all seems so unnatural!, but the formalities need to be observed. "I really came to speak to you and doctor Cullen."

Her lips fold in a suppressed smile, or a laugh, I can't tell which; and I feel her eyes run over me, taking in my careful grooming and fancy new clothes. "I see," by her tone it seems she's decided that what I have to say must be important to allow all this fuss and feathers. "Won't you please come in? I'll get my husband and we can talk."

She leads me to the first floor library then leaves to fetch the good doctor. The room intimidates me; it's huge and the walls are floor to ceiling with fully stocked bookcases with those sliding ladder dealies on them. Antiques are on every surface of every antique desk or table, and old tapestries hang over the windows. How, I can't help but wonder, would I fit into this world? It's true that back home I'm the son of a tribal chief, but Native's aren't usually noted for their wealth. When you get right down to it I barely graduated high school when I decide to chase this family across the continent. Right now I was only a laborer, working at a cabinetmaker's shop in town. I can't help but think of that old Billy Joel song "Uptown Girl."

"Jacob," Dr. Cullen's voice make me jump out of my skin, another old thing ina room full of really old things. I smile nervously and shy away from the thought that he is the oldest of all the things in here, despite looking like a twenty five year old. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

He's shaking my hand, and I feel the careful restraint of the gesture. He's applying more pressure that he would for a normal person, he knows my own body type can take it, but not the full force he would use with on of his own kind.

Well, time for true confessions; the Cullen's we're normal. I had come to a vampire liar to ask a vampire doctor and his vampire wife for the hand of their vampire son in marriage. Another admission! I wouldn't call myself 'gay,' but I was definitely in love with the Cullen's adoptive son Jasper.

"Well sir," my voice sounds strange even to myself, I'm so afraid. I suppose that being a werewolf is no security when asking a vampire for a favor, since they were bloodsucking leeches after all. Not that this family of bloodsucking leeches fed on people, they were strictly into animals… in the good way. Where does a wolf-kin fit into that? Am I an animal or a person? My mind is wandering again… they're looking at me… clear my throat and start again.

"Well, sir," ok that sounds better, stronger, "it's about Jasper; we've been dating for just about a year now."

"Yes," he smiles a dazzling smile at me, "and we've been very happy to still have you in our family; despite past tragedies." That was putting it lightly, Carlisle Cullen is nothing if not diplomatic, even when referencing the death of his granddaughter, my lost imprinted love Renesmee.

He also, I notice, gives me the opening I so desperately need. "yeah, and I like you guys a lot too. I was just wondering," my eloquence is failing me fast, "if you would allow me to become a more permanent part of the family."

"I was… expecting this, especially after you and Jasper become a couple," Carlisle answers solemnly. "Jacob, I don't think I can… I have no idea what the venom would do to someone with your genetic make-up."

"Whoa! Wait, I'm not asking to…. To be like you," was the old bloodsucker _crazy_? "I just want to marry him!"

Esme, silent since she sat down with her husband lets out an explosive breathe that she really didn't even need to take. "Jacob, oh Jacob," she reaches out and takes my hand; it's a very encouraging sign that puts my 'speech' back into my head.

"Doctor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, may I ask for your permission to propose to your son Jasper?" I had carefully picked the words and practiced them so hard that they almost feel nature now. "I promise that he will be loved and respect by myself and my people, his words and ideas honored in our councils. I promise to provide for him as best my poor skills will allow." I admit, I plagiarized a little bit here; some from ancient proposals of my people, and some from the novels I'd read as a kid; still it sounds pretty nice, doesn't it?

Carlisle's eyes, already the bright gold of recent feeding, light up. He smiles another brilliant smile; like I said I'm not gay but there's something about that guys smiles that makes your stomach flutter. "Of course Jacob, it would be an honor to have our son join the Black family line, as it is an equal honor to have a member of that family join our own." It seems that the good doctor had put his time in Washington to good use, that response sounds very close to those I've read about; a chief granting permission to a warrior to marry his daughter.

I can't keep it up any longer, the absurdity and the relief, of the moment makes me laugh and cry a little. They can't hold out either as I am gathered into a four armed hug. I can also hear footsteps, looks like the others are back.

"Wow, you guys are sure in a good mood," Jasper says as he walks in. He can sense and manipulate emotions, y'know, and our happiness must be mixing with the thrill of his hunt. His smile is huge, his eyes almost like little suns, I think he must have taken down one of the local predators.

I pull away from the hug and look up at him. Jasper is easily the most beautiful being on earth. He walks like a hunting cat, sleek and confident, his muscles working together in perfect harmony. He's pale, all vampires are, but it looks good with his blond hair and the yellow eyes of the 'vegetarian' vampire. I'm suddenly very aware of how much I want him, how much I love him. His eyes widen when he feels that wave of love/lust come off of me.

"Of course we are," Esme answers brightly. "Jacob has just given us some very good news."

"Oh?," man that guy can sure cram a lot of meaning into one word. He sits beside me and we both lean into each other, it's a natural response by now. I am always comforted by his shoulder, it seems so strong and permanent, it's been this way since I cried on it after Nessie and Alice's funeral. His skin is still cool, even through his sweater, though new warm blood had taken a bit of the chill off. "What is it?"

I looked at his parents sharply, these vampires were setting me up! This is not the romantic setting I'd wanted, but now I had to tell him, thanks to Esme's, maybe, thoughtless answer. What to do now, any second my nerves will make their way to Jasper, and that won't end well. "Now?" I ask in disbelief.

"Why not," Carlisle shrugs, smiling with a little wink.

I pull away from my boyfriend and fish in my pocket. In the very bottom, of course!, is an old ring. This is not the type of promise ring I'd given to Nessie, but an old scrimshawed whalebone made by my, several times great, uncle; it depicted a wolf, a moon, a tree, and the ocean. Ok, gotta do it right, so I lower myself to the floor on one knee, doing my best to hide my nerves by concentrating on the words I'd picked for the occasion.

"Jasper," I want to sound strong and certain, instead I'm whispering. "I have both asked, and received permission from, both my elders and yours, to ask for your hand. I can offer you nothing more than my two hands, filled as love as they are; and a promise to use those hands and that love to build a future for us both," deep breaths now Jake, deep breaths. "Will you accept me, and be come my husband?"

It's quiet, he's not answering, god what a fool I am! How could he want to marry me? It was too soon after Alice, I wasn't even a vampire, and I'm nowhere near as good looking as he is. He could have anyone and anything he wanted, stupid, stupid dog! He's rich, I'm poor, oh god this was a bad idea! Just as I was sure I would cry from humiliation I felt something come over me. Happiness, and a secret amazement, and it's coming from Jasper! I look up, not sure what I'll see.

He's smiling, and now I'm smiling too; he doesn't have to say anything, I can feel his answer and I sldie the ring onto his finger.


	2. The Night Before

-1Well, here we are again. Sorry this took me a while to get going, school's been a bear. Well we left the boys right after the proposal so now let's see what's going on the night before the big day.

Chapter Two: Night Out

Tomorrow I would be getting married. Did you hear that world? tomorrow I was getting married! I was marrying the greatest man in the world, and we were going to finally get our happy ending: Jacob and Jasper, the ultimate odd couple. It was going to be perfect.

_That's really very sweet Jacob_, Seth's mind-voice says softly, _but we're in the middle of something here. Wanna try and focus a little? _I catch an image from the younger man; my old pack is gathering on a rise in a clearing a mile of two to the east.

_Hold your horses kid_, I think back with mock severity. _I'm on my way_. I feel a wordless mirth from the others; they have all made it here: Seth and Leah, Embry and Quil, to be with me for this.

My paws tear the turf below me as I fall into the distance eating lope of the wolf. I am again one of the lords of creation, and all give way before me as I weave between the trees. Even at this pace, though, I am still able to appreciate the splendor of the nighttime forest. It is August and the air is heavy with humidity and a clinging fog that diffuses the silver moonlight, painting the tree trunks with pearl light.

The smells! A lupine sees with his nose, and tonight mine is alive with all of nature's scents. The dirt, I think it's actually called loam, is a deep brown with streaks of the black of good fertile soil. Leaves smell vibrant and green; like life itself. Water; two types of water, the cloying white smell of fog and the cold blue of a nearby stream. Behind me, faint but still present, is the scent of the Cullen mansion.

Vampire scent, I will not say stink!, is hard to define. Despite the cold form they take there is a "hotness" to their smell; near as I am able to figure it has to do with their venom. Below the heat there is a kind of sickeningly sweetness; like fruit that's just gone bad. The overall image is soft of a nasal equivalent to a rotting melon on a hot day... not particularly pleasant.

_Okay, okay_, Embry's voice back by Quil, _just get on with it man! enough with the sightseeing! _

_Yeah_, now Quil spoke up with Embry behind him. _No wonder everyone in this pack can out race you! _

I laugh mentally as I break into the clearing they've chosen. They're arranged in a loose semicircle, leaving a space open for me on a slight elevation between Leah and Seth. It is impossible to describe how good it is to see them again. The pack brain is at its strongest now, and feelings and images of welcome flow between us. the dynamic still amazes me; even though I've never asserted my authority, the thought stream still establishes my dominance and underlines the status of each of the others in our power structure.

_So,_ I begin now that the hellos are out of the way, _are we ready to do this? _Feelings of

anticipation, the predator's joy in remembered kills, memories of past hunts. _Huh, guess so. Alright then, let's go. _

I am not going to try to explain pack hunting; I don't think anyone can, save to say that it is one of the most unifying things activities we wolves, and I guess other group hunters, can participate in. When it is over, there is a feeling of total completion, almost unlike anything I've ever felt.

_Well done guys_, I compliment them all. _that was the best we've ever done. That makes this as good a time as any... _I have hidden myself from the group mind pretty well until this moment; by not thinking about something it is possible to keep an idea from the others. Of course, now that I have turned my mind towards it, they all see what I have intended.

_Jake! You can't resign as Alpha, it's just not supposed to work that way_! Seth's mind voice is shrill with surprise.

_Why not?_ I fire back. _I wasn't supposed to be able to break from Sam, but I did. Face it, we're a pack of originals; in the old days none of this would have been possible_. There's a feeling of good humored acceptance of that observation. _Besides, I'm giving you the promotion little brother. _I could almost laugh as that secret is drawn into the group mind.

Embry and Quil evince only surprise and acceptance; they're what you could call 'company men.' Leah, however, is all spiky jealousy. _Why did you pick him?_ I can almost taste her resentment; she has been my 'Beta' for years now, after all.

_Several reasons_, I try to keep my mind voice calm and reasoned. _First Leah, you still intend to lose the wolf as soon as you can; Seth's never shown the slightest inclination to do so. Secondly, he is much easier to get along with; you're very competent Leah,. but you're just too damn abrasive. Finally there's the fact that Seth honestly likes the Cullens, where you do not; if and or when they return to Washington the pack needs to be taught and led by a person that can work the best with them. I will hardly be able to be completely impartial where they are concerned anymore, wouldn't you say? _

The two guys laugh and Leah begins radiating thoughtfulness, but not disapproval. Seth, however, is still a storm of nerves and doubt. _Jacob, be serious, I can't do this! I can't lead! _Man his voice gets high when he gets nervous!

_Not like that you can't!, _I admonish him. His head hangs and I shake mine. _C'mon Seth, let's go for a bit of a run, yeah? The rest of you stay back here, we won't be long. _

At his nod I pad away from the group. Once we're out of earshot we make the change to human form. We're both nude, of course, but it really doesn't get in the way, we have important things to discuss after all and we don't need the other three eavesdropping.

"Really Jacob," he begins again, "you should rethink this."

"Seth," I cut him off and place a hand on his shoulder. "You're the only one I can trust with this."

"Why Jake," his voice is small, barely escaping his throat.

"Even if all those things I told the others weren't true, which they are, there are two other reasons."

"Oh?"

"First, because of something Edward once said to me," I smile softly as he looks up in mild surprise. "He told me that you have one of the gentlest minds he's ever listened to; so I know that you'll never force someone against there will."

He nods dismissing. "Of course I wouldn't, it's not right to make someone....." he stops as I realizes I'm chuckling. "Ok, I see your point, and what's the other reason?"

"Two, you were the first of us all to bury the feud with the vampires," I lift my free hand to stall the interruption I see growing on his lips. "we may all have followed the letter of the treaty, but you were the only one to live up to it's spirit, to truly want peace with them You're wiser than any of us Seth, even if a little immature," I slyly add as I wink at him.

Seth's smile lights up the night. "Alright, I guess when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

I clap him on the shoulder. "You can't; besides I owe you for forcing me into a similar decision not too long ago."

He pulls me into a hug with a happy laugh. "C'mon then," he steps away and nods firmly. "Let's head back to the others. there's still enough time to have a semi-decent bachelor party and hugging naked guys in the middle of the woods is not how I generally like to spend an evening."

I smirk back as we begin the change. "Oh? I find it rather nice myself.."

As I follow Seth back to the others it feels odd not being in charge; but I can also feel Seth's strength, he'll be a good leader. This is a good beginning to his tenure as Alpha, a beginning just as profound as the one that I'll be undertaking tomorrow.


	3. The Wedding

-1**Ok, this is the end of the story. It took me a while to finish it off, sorry 'bout that, but I think it was worth the wait. Hope you do too.**

**Not mine, don't sue.**

************************************************************************

It's a full moon tonight, the werewolf's curse, the night after my wedding. It's a very clear night, the stars are all over the sky, Bella wasn't kidding about desert skies. With the sun gone, the heat had worn off, the wind is starting to get a little chilly.

Movement behind me draws my attention to the door flap of our tent. The predator form of my husband is standing there, a pale ghostly image of male perfection, in a pair of dusty faded jeans and some old hiking boots. He had stayed in the tent during the day, to avoid "the sparkle factor," while I scouted out the area. Seeing him like this brings the fact of our marriage crashing, pleasantly, down around me. The momentous events of yesterday are alive all over again…

***

Lucky for me that vampires always have two things in common, no matter what: they're all rich, and they love planning 'Events,' notice the capitol 'E.' All I really had to do was answer a few questions and then Bella, Esme, and (to my surprise) Rosalie took over.

Question One: Did I want, or even know, a traditional tribal wedding ceremony?

Answer: Yes, I knew it, and no I didn't particularly want one.

Question Two: How many attendants would I have?

Answer: Just two, Bella and Seth.

Question three: Did I have a ring?

Answer: Yes, I did.

That was all that it took, the wedding planners went their merry way and left me with a ton of free time on me hands. I took that time squaring away some personal business; things like the pack leadership, and finding a good carpentry program at a local tech school. Y'know, mundane stuff. I also had a lot of time to spend with Jas, which was a reward all by itself.

***

"Y'know, Jake," Jas' voice drags me back to the present. "you're really very sentimental when you want to be." He must have heard echoes of my emotional reflections.

"Eavesdropper," I mutter darkly, despite the delighted grin I fell spreading across me face. A soft feeling seeps through me, and a faint flickering image of myself watching the sunset. In the time we've been together Jasper and I have both been able to send these images and feelings between each other; Carlisle thinks it might have something to do with my pack's unique way of communicating blending with Jasper's. I'm just delighted with it, every time it happens.

His arms are around me, and the feeling intensifies, warmth of love and a buried electric wire of sexual attraction, I can't help the teasing glint in my tone, "Now who's the sentimentalist?"

He chuckles, a sound that is turning into a purr as our lips search for each other. Such sweet anticipation…

***

The site chosen for the wedding has once been a summer retreat for some rich family in the 1920's. those people knew how to build back then! Huge bat windows, marble floors and staircases; it was unreal. It was also, you must admit, the perfect place for a vampire's wedding.

I was led to a set of rooms where Seth, Bells, and I were to get dressed. Ever see that movie, "The Women," the original one? That's what I thought of when I saw the room: giant gilt mirrors, upholstered screens for privacy when changing. Wine and cheese were on e table near some chairs and chaise lounges.

My face must have given away my shock to my "attendants," because they both broke out laughing at me. Seth was wearing his tux pants, dress shoes and a wife beater, Bella was wearing… some sort of girl under thing.

"Looks like you've really landed in it man," the new alpha grinned. "maybe I need to get me a leech of my own, I could get used to the sweet life." Bella threw a piece of cheese at him, which he deftly caught in his mouth before making whining puppy noises.

I, still kind of shocked, flopped down into a chair and grabbed a glass of wine and downed it. I don't usually drink, but just then I needed it. It was a poor substitute for the soothing powers of my fiancé, but it did numb the butterflies a little bit.

"You shouldn't just chug it Jake, it's not a shot," Bella said with concern.

"Seriously," Seth nodded. "What's up?

"Nerves, I guess," I replied with a shrug. "You both know how much I hate being in the limelight."

Seth barked another laugh, pun unintended, while Bella patted my arm. "It'll all be over soon."

"Yeah, then honeymoon," Seth added with a smirk.

The nerves, the dressing, the banter with my friends, they're all still a blur for me. Sorry guys, but when this happens to you, you'll understand I'm sure.

***

I smile slightly when Jasper ends the kiss, and rests his forehead against mine. He's cold, like always, but his eyes burn; it makes him look hungry despite their newly fed gold color. A slow blush is spreading across my face.

"You're nervous," his voice is low and intense. It's not a question.

"Yeah," I whimper. "I don't really know how we…"

An understanding look blooms on his face, but no following feeling of reassurance. It's actually a kind of compliment that he's not exerting his gift in this moment. He kisses me again, a soft pressing of lips, before speaking.

"I love you Jacob," his lips vibrate against mine like little caresses, then trail down to my throat. "I can't promise that it's not going to hurt." His fingers work on my shirt buttons, parting the crisp linen. "You've just got to trust me. This is going to be…"

***

"…beautiful," I murmured. The gardens of the mansion were dappled with sunlight. (Since all in attendance were in the know, we didn't worry about 'the diamond effect.') Graceful fountains tinkled and the statues seemed to dance to the music of a stringed quartet that played 'Canon in D' discretely to one side.

There was an antique feeling to the scene. The arch at the end of the runner was draped in gauze and small bundles of roses, the minister waiting there was in an old fashioned version of clerical gear. The guests clothing even looked a little outdated; kind of like the get ups people wore to Civil War re-enactments, or the Kentucky Derby.

My father was waiting for us at the bottom of a brief staircase at the foot of the runner. Carlisle and Esme waiting about ten feet beyond him at the end of a second stairway and runner. Two aisles led up to the altar, one for each groom. (I was wondering about that, since 'Here Comes the Bride' really wasn't appropriate, know?)

Bella descended my stairs first, giving Dad a smile as she floated by with that weird vampire grace of hers. She was wearing a kind of filmy sun dress and carried a lily, a straw sunhat on her head. My heart gave one little spasm at the sight of her; so much the girl I loved, so much the woman I had imprinted on.

Opposite her Edward passed between his parents, wearing a tux not unlike the one that Seth had been assigned; long tails and a big tie with a pearl pin, even a top hot, in a kind of grey-blue. Some how he and Bella managed to walk in perfect sync with each other.

With Bella halfway to the altar Seth went down next, almost slouching as he sauntered past Dad. He looked both relaxed and menacing, like a wolf on the prowl. Jasper's brother Emmett was coming down the Cullen's aisle, again in sync with his fellow. If Seth was the stalking wolf, Emmett was the hunting tiger; massive but graceful.

The music changed into something I didn't recognize, but it sounded nice and I met my father at the end of the runner. "Hey Dad," I half stuttered.

"Jake," he smiled at me, the same smile he'd given me when he found out about Nessie and myself. "Looks like we just can't get away from these Cullenses, huh?"

I nodded ruefully before taking the handles on his wheelchair and pushed him towards my fate. I didn't bother to see if I had managed to walk in step with Jasper and his folks, I was more worried about making it up there without banging my father into a chair. After what felt like an eternity I had managed…

***

…to relax enough for Jasper to fully enter me. It's like being ripped apart, divided by something that can't be accepted, but won't be denied. I groan, a fearful tired groan, and my back arches, pressing my belly to Jasper's. My eyes fall open and I can seen Jasper's face, his eyes are closed and his lips slightly parted; his pleasure is like a revelation written in the perfect planes of his face.

A feeling so strong, something I've never experienced, batters against my brain; an uncontrolled tide of exquisite pleasure and pain. Jasper and I are now connected by our emotions, our bodies, our love. It's a moment that could last forever…

***

"Jasper, Jacob," the minister says our name with a very kindly voice. "Do you both come freely and of your own free will to enter the union of marriage?"

"I do," Jasper's melting voice says confidently. I finally got a good look at him. He was wearing his old uniform. His Civil War captain's uniform. He's so, dashing, so, perfect that for a moment that I forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"I," my voice is choking me, the words won't come out. Jasper smiled in encouragement and pulsed the needed nerve to me. "I do."

The minister's words are lost to me. If it weren't for Jasper's mental support I would have missed the times when I was supposed to answer. It didn't matter. I was marrying Jasper, this was an affirmation of what we'd found together, a great love born of a great hate; a lifetime commitment that rose from the ashes of death.

Maybe it's inappropriate but I couldn't help but thinking of Nessie. Her laughter and that wicked gleam in her eyes, even the way she moved on the hunt, it was back upon my like I was being haunted. I could almost see her, just beyond our little group, standing beside that little nymph Alice. They were holding hands, and smiling at me; then they were gone. They were at peace, their ghosts buried in the love between Jasper and I.

Finally it came to the part with the rings. Jasper took my hand and slid a ring onto it. I looked down to see a plain gold band, one that looked a little careworn, but it was all too beautiful and appropriate to me.

"I, Jasper," his voice broke through to me again, "take you Jacob to be my husband. Let this ring stand as a symbol of my love you, and my commitment to your happiness, as long as we both shall live." Even he, my eternally suave, my empath, couldn't keep a little quiver out of his voice.

I took my ring from Seth, a gold band with leaves engraved onto it, and slid it onto his finger. "With this ring," I murmured, "I promise to love and honor you Jasper, to be your friend and partner, in the best of times and worse, as long as we both shall live." I tear dropped onto our hands, and I didn't even try to hide it.

"By the pledges you've exchanged, by the giving of rings," he minister intoned, "by the power vested in me; it is my great honor to pronounce you partners in life. Please, kiss your mate."

My lips met Jaspers and it was electric, our tongues twined around each others, even as our arms wrapped around one another. It was the deepest kiss of entire life, my heart was on those lips and his on mine. All the pent up anxieties were given…

***

…release. A painful and ecstatic release as we fall panting to the desert floor. My sweat gluing us together as the last kiss lingers. Slowly he pulls out of me and collapses to my side, our arms are instantly wrapped around each other. I shake my sweat dampened hair out of my eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Black," I whisper into that calm beautiful face.

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen," he answers.

Fin.

************************************************************************

**Well, there it is, hope you like it. I been sick the last few days (I'm gonna be on meds for 9 months!), so if this feels a little odd, chalk it up to that. I'm not sure I'll be working on next, but I'll promise it'll be… something. LOL**

**-Ryv**


End file.
